Scared
by Evil Angel 215
Summary: What happens when Kelly is kidnapped and how will St Trinians reacte to the Boys version of St Trinians St Tristans
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't scared. She couldn't be scared. She must not be scared, if she was scared what was she scared of? It wasn't the blouse that was for sure, anybody wouldn't be scared of that, was it those sensible shoes? Nah. Of course not then see looked into the face of her kidnapper, the cruel face which was leering at her. That did scare her. A lot in fact because this was a face which would give you neither mercy nor remorse, this was a face to be scared of. Yet that wasn't the scarcest thing about her kidnapper .No the scarcest thing thought Kelly Jones was the machete in Verity Thwaites hand.

Kelly was scared of the machete for a reason; she had learnt from MI7 (and St Trinians) that a machete is not a torture's blade. Tortures use blades which are light and actually not that sharp they are used to cause as much pain as possible with the least amount of damage they are precision instruments. A machete is a heavy blade and made to be one of the sharpest blades on the planet. They are designed to hack and to chop, more of a butcher's blade than tortures blade. They are designed to cause as much pain and damage as possible they are never used by tortures because the victim would be dead before you got the information out of them. That's why Kelly was scared of the machete in Verity Thwaites hand because she knew that Verity wasn't going to torture her. No she was going to kill her.

Kelly watched as Verity came closer and closer holding the knife, walking towards her smiling like a five year old on Christmas. Stupid MI7! Kelly thought as Verity was getting nearer ,why did they force her to quit right in the middle of a mission making her feel obliged to carry on with it just as she had sorted her feelings with Annabelle out. She had pitied the girl at first then started to like her more as the younger girl's confidence and beauty rose, epically after the Pomfrey incident her first heist as head girl. Kelly had returned during her annual holiday given to her by MI7, and had found herself starting to develop more intimate feelings with Annabelle. The hardest part had been finding out if Annabelle returned those feelings, though at the time Kelly had highly doubted that as Annabelle had been raised as a "proper" lady. Though this doubt was washed away after a party and Kelly had got completely plastered after a party, which had been held in her honour she had admitted her feelings to Annabelle in a drunken haze. The next morning she had woken up next Annabelle in the head girl's bed. Naked. Thankfully Annabelle had been completely sober the night before and while she had been surprised by Kelly's outburst she was not disappoint nor upset. Much to Kelly's delight and surprise but then she wasn't complaining, well not until the posh totties had found out then the school knew in about five minutes. Kelly always had been a private person.

All Kelly wanted to do now was to see Annabelle yet all she was seeing right now was a machete wielding maniac walking towards and smiling like a drunk first year. Kelly watched in horror as Verity leaned over to her so her mouth was right next to Kelly's ear " Ready Kelly" hissed Verity " I could never play with Annabelle as much as I wanted to but I'm in charge and now I get play with as much as I want to." Kelly wanted to come back with a smart reply but then again her mouth was gaffataped shut "You know" Verity hissed " You could use a new face. I gave a year 7 a new face, shame she died but she died pretty, I even have a picture." Kelly stared in horror at the picture and what could be described loosely as a face stared at her with dead eyes from the picture. She cried out from behind the gaffa tape she wanted to run and cry but she was tied to the chair and her pride wouldn't let her cry. She knew that St Trinians weren't saints but they knew when to stop, they knew there was a limit. They would never torture someone physically; well accept Taylor who had her tongs but they had morals. St Trinians were not angels but they were not devil unlike this monster that stood before her now this beast was keeping her here but she would escape even if it would mean chewing through the tape. "Your thinking of escaping running back home to the group of slappers you call a school." Verity spat out the word school as if she was spitting out one of matrons failed concoctions. "That _school_ is a worthless place full of brainless commoners who think they can get away with ruining my schools reputation and that headmistress who ruined my daddy." If Kelly was scared before she was petrified now, Verity was losing it she was pacing, spitting and hissing like a demented caged animal. Verity turned to Kelly "I know what you've been doing" she was pointing the knife at Kelly now "you've been distracting me with you begging well it won't work I'm going to give you your new face now."Verity walked over to Kelly and tore of the tape from Kelly's mouth and Kelly screamed mentally she wasn't going to give Verity the satisfaction. "Let's start on that face of yours now shall we." Kelly was scared she wouldn't open her mouth because she was scared that she'd start sobbing and Kelly Jones wouldn't cry in front of this monster no the only one you would see her cry was Annabelle. This monster could make her scream but she would never cry no she was a St Trinians and she would never give in. Until the End thought Kelly as Verity came closer with the machete but Kelly was worried how close that end was.

**I would like to say I don't own St Trinians and that this is dedicated to my Mum **


	2. Burnt

The girls watched as St Trinians burned. The school which to so many had been a home to these girls, these girls who had been thrown out of so many other schools had found sanctuary in this building. They watched as the fire-fighters fought the fire and watched as the building started to groan even more as it entered its death throes and started to collapse. They watched as the fire-fighters started to run from the building as it sank to the ground, defeated.

Michael watched the St Trinians girls, the girls who had caused fear in the hearts of government personal everywhere stare at a burning building. He should be happy they had caused numerous headaches in the police force and here they were broken by a burning building. The indestructible primal force stopped, yet here he was feeling pity. "Hey sir. Look at these"

Michael turned around to see his Super Indendant walking towards him holding in each of his hands a scorched teddy bear. "What the hell?"Michael half shouted" why do have them for?"

"Well sir. They belong to two of the students, see look names sir."Michael looked at the tags, Tania and Tara."

Give those to me then" Michael sighed. Michael tried to look for Ms Fritton the headmistress of a burning school. He pushed through crowds of firemen looking for her how hard could it be? Looking for one woman in a throng of fluorescent jackets. He spotted a student talking to a fire-fighter she seemed familiar somehow, now where had he seen this face proberly in the St Trinians file. "Excuse me miss."

She acknowledged him and walked towards him, now he recognised her she was Fritton's niece, Annabelle she was suspected to be the one who started the conspiracy that Shakespeare was a woman. "Yes officer" they were polite now, no insults now they were respectful now, considering many police and fire-fighters had help save many students.

"Miss could you please tell me where your headmistress is I need to talk to her about some pupils belongings."

"She is over there." Annabelle pointed a tree stump where Ms Fritton was sitting with two eleven year olds crying into her skirts ,Michael walked over holding the teddy bears. Ms Fritton noticed him and pointed him out to the girls. They ran towards him but stopped dead when they reached him still crying so he knelt down offering them there teddy bears. He was shocked when the twins who had caused many nervous breakdowns to too many police officers were hugging him. On a normal day he would be arresting them for so many crimes and here he was comforting them .This was a turn out ,then he noticed Ms Fritton and she nodded to him and then as if by chance he noticed that the twins were asleep.

Annabelle watched this touching scene and smiled two enemies made a fleeting truce over some teddy bears, she smiled she had helped Kelly pick out those teddy bears. Kelly. Annabelle was worried. Normally when Kelly went a mission she would call every couple of days to say that she loved her and catch up ,Annabelle loved these calls. Two months without a call, she knew that Kelly couldn't call on an undercover mission but this was still a long time without a call or visit and MI7 weren't giving answers. All Annabelle wanted was Kelly to call and comfort her, but her phone was now a lump of melted plastic so even if Kelly called no answer would come. Annabelle watched as parents came to pick up their daughters, with tearful reunions and parents soothing their girls. She watched as the police officer carried a sleeping Tania and Tara to their mother who had just arrived in her BMW. She watched as their mother sat that them down on the seats and thank the police officer ,and what followed looked like a very long conversation and exchange of numbers, she knew that Tara and Tania's mother was single, well maybe not for much longer when the police officer walked with a smile on his face. Slowly she watched as more parents arrived in drips and drabs and slowly all that remained were the girls who had no parents or parents who did not want to pick them up. Annabelle looked at Zoe the head emo sitting on tree stump beside her looking at the gates ,as if waiting for her parents but like Annabelle hey had disowned her when they had discovered that she slept in a coffin. Annabelle then looked at the posh totties who had just received a text message telling them that their collective parents couldn't pick them up. Bianca had no parents at all and would spend the holidays at an orphanage and she hated it there so much that she'd rather be by a burning school than there. Annabelle then looked at the collective of first to fifth who made up their group and knew that they all had story as to why their parents wouldn't be coming, she sighed and decided to ask were they would be staying. It was a warm day but it would be night fall in a couple of hours and no one wanted to sleep on the ground especially if it meant looking at the school burn any longer. "Auntie."

"Yes Annabelle"

"Where are we staying tonight because we can't sleep her e these girls have nowhere to go"

"Well my favourite cousin runs a school for boys called St Tristans and he has ext..."

"But Auntie we can't go to another school full of stuck up idiotic boys like one where we found the ring!"

"I know that but he teaches the boys true to the Fritton way"

"You mean there like the boys version of us?"

"Exactly and look here comes the coach now"

Annabelle watch as a coach came down the drive and pulled just inches from where she was standing and the doors opened and out stepped a boy. He was dressed in Black army boots, Black jeans, a plain black t shirt and a long trench coat. His face looked familiar to Annabelle he had midnight black hair with blood red highlights, his face was strong and handsome in some way or another considering the posh totties were doing the oh my god thing. "Hi" he stuck out his hand "I'm Sam Jones head boy of St Tristans"

**Hope you enjoy and please review and I would like to thank Valvox for helping me edit this chapter so Valvo thanks a billion **

**Ps I don't own St Trinians **


	3. Defenses

Zoe looked as Annabelle fluttered around Kelly's supposed brother; frankly she really didn't care about Sam as long as he got her out of this sun. Zoe hated the sun; it was always associated with happiness and joy, never with pain. She wasn't against happiness, just when it was forced upon you like a relationship of a romantic nature. That's why she was jealous of Annabelle and her relationship with Kelly because they could forget that the happiness was forced and just enjoy the happiness. That's why Zoe tried to repel potential suitors by dressing in unflattering clothes and put up a mask of pale make up to scare the daylights out of boys. That's why she was completely unprepared for the admiring gaze coming from Sam, unlike normal boys whose stare was full of disgust or fear and sometimes both. He seemed to be looking at her with admiration for her? She caught his eye and he and continued staring and she was sure that he could see her blushing; she sped up and rushed into the coach trying to hide her face. When she entered she saw Annabelle already sitting down, Annabelle noticed her and saw she was upset and patted the seat beside her and Zoe gave her a grateful nod, for once in her life she wanted to talk to someone and Annabelle was the best person to talk to. Unknown to but to a select few Annabelle had been friends with Zoe for a while it all started when Annabelle had found her with a penknife and numerous cuts on her arm, it had been after the Pomfrey incident and Zoe's parents had seen her on the news in London emerging from underneath the Globe. They had disowned her literally, by removing themselves as her legal guardians and when they had told her by text, when she found out she was devastated. She had just started cutting herself on the roof and Annabelle had just walked in on her and she just spilt her guts, then on she had gone to Annabelle for advice.

"What's the matter Zoe?" Annabelle asked as always generally concerned.

"I think I just got checked out by Sam Jones" Zoe admitted embarrassed that her defences didn't work.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean he likes your look and thinks you look attractive"

"No! I'm not attractive I have all the wrong curves and I'm fat so why on earth would he find me attractive"

"You're not fat your curvy and before you shout it out fat is not a nice way of saying fat." Zoe sighed Annabelle knew her extremely well, too well.

"Well what's the difference then?"

"Well the difference is curvy is where have the right curves in the right proportions due to muscle tone and a small amount of fat. Fat is where you resemble a beach ball and even if your fat he still finds you attractive and by the amount you're blushing, you find him drop dead gorgeous." If it was possible Zoe seemed to blush an even deeper shade of red and Zoe knew and started to sink into her seat.

The rest of the journey was spent talk to Annabelle for advice on how to deal with these feelings because truth to be told Zoe had never actually been attracted to another person before, and the fact that there was someone you might find her attractive made her head spin, and this without a drop of alcohol. Sooner than Zoe would have liked they had arrived at the school it was too dark to see the details but it looked like an old house just like St Trinians used to look like, they got off and when she was getting off Annabelle stuck her foot out. Zoe tripped and fell and before she hit the ground someone caught her and helped her up and when she saw who caught her she realized why Annabelle had tripped her up. Sam Jones looked down at her "You ok?"

"Yyyyes thank you." Damn! Zoe thought, she had sounded like an idiot and as they followed Sam towards St Tristans, Zoe gave Annabelle a look which was rumoured to be able to kill small animals within fifty paces and all it did to Annabelle was make her laugh her head off. Zoe followed the rest of the group into the school, it was brightly lit and looked like St Trinians on the inside but Zoe didn't care because she was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. "Right we have a spare dorm full of beds and hopefully we'll take you to the shops to get some more clothes, but for now get to sleep and just try to ignore the rest of the school."

Zoe entered the dorm, it was brightly lit with wooden flooring and white walls and some window along the walls placed at regular intervals and the beds didn't look half bad either, but then again she was ready to pass out. She chose a bed next to Annabelle and noticed that all the beds had a pair of plain pyjamas on them, they were being nice but they could be a prank but she decided to risk it. Zoe got changed as she couldn't find any signs of tampering to her clothes nor bed; she slowly got in to her bed. "Goodnight Annabelle"

"Goodnight Zoe"

Kelly was tired and cold the concrete offered no warmth and there was no heater in the cell where she was being kept, she knew she had to escape but how could she. There were guards outside her room the only ventilation was on top of the ten foot high ceiling; there was also the possibity of snipers covering doors and windows and not to mention dogs. But Kelly knew the reason why she hadn't tried to escape; it was a simple reason a very simple reason in fact. She couldn't escape because her legs and arms were nailed to the chair.

**First of all I don't own St Trinians but I wish I did secondly I would like to thank my Dad for being Dad and I would also like to than Valvox as well**


	4. Food

Zoe groaned as she got up, she ached all over not sleeping in a coffin was going to be painful and yep, her back was the only thing in her body which was not sore. Zoe turned and looked at Annabelle ,yep she was still asleep, they all slept in beds but for her she had slept in a coffin for most of her life .Even when she went home she had kept a spare under her bed. She noticed the French doors at the end of the dorm and judging by the suns height it was five in the morning, she sighed she wasn't going to sleep now otherwise she wouldn't get up later on. She decided this was the best time to put an entry in her diary, this was her release every chance she was alone she entered her thoughts and feelings for recent events. Normally it consisted of accounts of arguments with Bianca and her worries about her parents, this entry was different she hadn't argued with Bianca and she hadn't thought about her parents that much. How could she condense what had happened yesterday? The fire had been traumatic, she had been in the dorm and then the screaming started; that was normal in St Trinians, but the smoke coming from underneath the door was normal to an extent but not in such large quantity. The next thing she knew, she was running for her life clutching her diary and then the whole Sam incident happened and now she was here with a aching everything but back. After trying to condense the day from both Heaven and Hell in a single page she went to the on suite and had a shower with the stuff they supplied and by the feel of the stuff it was normal shampoo ( at St Trinians you picked things up)and shower gel. After the shower she tried herself with what she hoped to be a normal towel she got dress in her clothes, the ones that smelt of smoke, heat and fear. There is a theory that women can smell fear

and when Zoe put on her clothes she smelt an odour, she had never smelt around St Trinians. St Trinians of course felt scared once in a while but they never pure fear, being scared is like being worried of spiders in the bathtub it worries you but fear is when you are in danger of losing everything and the end is as painful. Zoe smelt this on her clothes and then felt as if she was going to throw up. "You don't look good Zoe, are you alright?" Zoe turned and looked at Annabelle who was propped up on one elbow and her usual look of concern on her face.

"Yes I'm alright just remembering the fire."

"I should tell you to try to forget the fire but I don't think any of us could." Annabelle said with a small smile on her face. "Hopefully we'll go shopping today so we can get some new clothes but now I'm getting dressed." It took roughly two hours for all the girls to get dress and just as Zoe was thinking of a quick nap to help stop her eyes from drooping someone knocked on the dorm door. "Is everybody decent in there? " Came Sam's voice. "Because its breakfast and I assume you eat food."

"Yes to both questions!" the girls shouted

And with that Sam entered the room he looked the same as yesterday but with a blood red trench coat to go with his highlights and a typical smirk that seemed to run in the family. They followed him down a flight of stairs that Zoe didn't remember from last night and walked through a maze of corridors that seemed to spout at random intervals until they reached a set of doors and a wall of sound. Sam turned around. "Ready?" Zoe noticed that he was looking at her and already she could feel her cheeks warming. He opened the doors and the sound hit them, it was just St Trinians. "Right." Sam had raised his voice so they could hear him. "Over there on the table on the left are the Smarts we used to call them the Nerds but they were called Smart arses and the name stuck." Zoe looked at the table full of boys in various stages of acne and they looked like they didn't care about there appearance. "Over there on the table next to them are the Sports there all right but I think that the head Sport is too competitive." The girls looked at the table full of energy drinks and protein shakes and surrounding them were bys dressed in different sporting kit. "The middle table are the Rookies." He looked at the puzzled looks. "There a mixture of first and second years, boys who haven't found their own group or have a smaller group than the others." The girls looked at the table full of eleven/twelve years olds, they weren't a group they looked more like a tidal wave. "The table on the right are the models they pretty much want to be male models and they're the smallest of all the groups." Most of the girls goggled at the table full of muscular boys; the posh totties were almost fainting. "So where are we sitting" asked a first year.

"With me on the head boy's table the table at the back." The girls walked into the hall and suddenly the hall went silent everyone was staring at the girls. Zoe hated it, she would never get used to being stared at and this time there was no admiration in they're gaze. The gaze was full of hostility and her old friends fear and disgust. The other girls especially the posh totties were some of the boys were literally drooling and Annabelle got "checked out" as well. They made it to the table and so far the silence still reigned supreme and the girls sat down and Sam sighed at the silence in general.

"I can understand the Smarts staring but surely the rest of you have seen a girl before?" The whole hall erupted into laughter except for the Smarts who sank into their seats and the girls were forgotten, though Zoe knew that they wouldn't be ignored for long. St Trinian girls are never ignored for long.

Kelly was hungry and in front of her was a plate. The plate was normal it was even pretty. On the plate was a human head, it even had glasses on. Kelly wanted to throw up but her stomach was empty, so all she could do was dry vomit and stare at the head. The head of the man she knew as Geoffrey Thwaites.

**I do not own St Trinians **

**I will also like to thank Valvox again for the brilliant advice and surport. Thanks to my Auntie Karen for the tv so I can watch the movie over again**


	5. Furniture

Annabelle hated crying but yet here she was. She was standing outside a furniture shop getting misty eyed over some stupid chair. Kelly had brought her here for her birthday, best birthday of her life.

"_Come on Kelly, where the hell are we?" Annabelle asked half annoyed half excited. _

"_England" Kelly said playfully, thoroughly enjoying teasing her girlfriend. _

"_Where in England?" _

"_A street." _

"_If you don't tell me soon Kelly Jones I will be forced to tickle you right here right now."Kelly smiled from behind Annabelle blindly leading her down a street. _

"_Where here." Kelly smiled even more when she removed her hands from Annabelle's eyes reviling a small furniture store full of leather chairs and sofas. "I know you wanted a new chair for your room after the first years took it for a drunken joy ride."Annabelle remembered that day she had found five first years surrounded by a mixture of broken wood and torn leather at the bottom of the staircase. The first years had awoken from a peaceful drunken slumber to a vodka induced hangover and then a furious head girl. Kelly also remembered that day, at first she had been angry then she had been disappointed in the girls for destroying Annabelle's favourite chair. To say sorry the five first years between them had given Kelly two hundred pounds to get a new chair for Annabelle's birthday, so Kelly had found out from Miss Fritton where the chair was from and added another five hundred pounds to the chair fund. _

"_You now I could kiss you right now" Annabelle whispered into Kelly's ear. _

Now a couple of months later the chair had been burnt to nothing and Annabelle still didn't know were Kelly was. All she wanted to do was to see her again, hear her say that she loved her not only once but so many times more. She didn't just miss Kelly but _longed_ to see her again, it was if someone had just decided to tear out her heart and decided to smash it right in front of her and see didn't know how long she could last.

Zoe looked at Annabelle in front of the store, ticking like a time bomb. Zoe could almost she her about to explode into tears, she knew what this store meant to Annabelle, everybody did. Zoe knew what she had to do; she walked over to Annabelle and put her arm around her shoulder. "She'll be back soon Annabelle don't worry." Annabelle started crying into her shoulder so Zoe led her to a bench and started to make soothing noises to her, letting her release the emotions she had kept under check. The head girls of St Trinians had always felt stress but Annabelle had been worrying over Kelly for two months now that was unhealthy. Zoe knew that Annabelle would crack completely without some news about Kelly even if it was bad. "What do we have here" a nasal voice screeched overhead. Zoe looked to see one of the Models standing above her with a disapproving look smeared across his face, he was of course handsome but Zoe thought his faced seemed to be stretched. "I thought St Trinian girls are supposed to be tough not simpering babies." He was sneering nobody sneered at St Trinians, well not for long if they wanted to keep their good looks. "You're supposed to be the toughest girls in the country and here you are crying."

"What do you want?" Zoe was angry but right now Annabelle needed her more than this stuck up idiot, plus she noticed Sam was behind him so if anything got ugly he would help. The model followed her gaze and looked at Sam.

"Oh look its Sam the supposed head boy. You had to ruin our school by inviting these girls into our school." Zoe realized he was drunk. Drunk at eleven o clock in the morning, not even St Trinians drank that early. "You had to invite these girls into our school and all because that goth slapper pulled puppy dog eyes at you." The model then turned back to Zoe. "We all know why you came here. It was because the inbreeds, you call parents don't even love you an..." Zoe cut him short with a punch across the noise and watched with great pleasure as he went back reeling she almost laughed, until that is he punched her back and dragged her onto the floor and started to punch her constantly. Her last sight was his face sneering at her before it all went dark.

Michael never asked for much and for once he had pretty much what he wanted. He had a gorgeous girlfriend and the fact she had twin daughters he didn't mind. It was thanks to Tania and Tara that he had met Sally in the first place and he was not complaining either. He liked his job, he liked being in charge of an entire police station and for some strange reason he liked paperwork (much to the bemusement of the rest of the station). That's why he didn't like seeing the two teenagers fighting at eleven o clock in the morning, he ran over and pushed the boys apart and once again thanked his lucky stars that his dad took him bodybuilding. One of the lads punched him in the stomach and he responded with his pepper spray and watch as he went to floor clutching his face. After handcuffing him he turned to the other boy who has red highlights in his hair that's when he noticed the girl on the floor. "Foxtrot Sierra this Chief inspector Wilson over." He said to his radio.

"Go Ahead Chief inspector Wilson over."

"I need an ambulance and assistance at the market place over."

"Roger will do." Michael turned to the teenager who was not on the floor groaning in agony. "What happened here?" Michael listened as the teenager explained what happen and by the time he had finished he could her the sirens of the ambulance and police cars coming and turned at the girl sitting on the bench and recognised her immediately from the fire, Tania and Tara would want to know about this and visit Annabelle Fritton as well.

Kelly stared at the wall. There was nothing on the wall, just a plain wall. She could look at any other wall, three other walls and she stared at this wall. This wall was special it was not what was on the wall but what was behind it. There was something behind that wall and she was going to find out.

**Thanks for the good reviews and I hope you enjoy**


	6. Sam

Kelly waited. She was patient. Anyone who had to teach Taylor enough English grammar so she would get at least a C in her English GSCE had plenty of patience. Her face was killing her, the cuts along her jaw line were still weeping blood, Verity had started on her face with the machete. Verity wasn't stupid far from that she was extremely smart, she had proven this when she had dragged her machete across Kelly's without cutting any major arteries. She was just deranged. And Kelly had noticed that she left major details out like a security camera out, even a fisheye lense and pinhole cameras. Kelly would have seen them no matter how small. She was waiting for the guards to bring her meal, her meals were spoon-fed to her by a humongous guard who was eleven foot tall and carried a machete and an Uzi. Then she looked at the wall and shuddered, she had learnt from Verity what was behind that wall when she had bragged what she was going to do with the thing behind the wall. Then she heard the door opened and the guard entered nearly bending in half to fit into the doorway. She watched as he brought the bowl in ducking slightly because he was taller than the ceiling and hooked the bowl onto the chain dangling from the ceiling above her head, it had been Verities idea. Any food that spilt would land in her hair and start to rot and she couldn't wipe it away due to the fact her arms were tied to the chair ,and already she could smell her last meals. She watched as the guard bent over to feed her, exposing the hilt of the machete and it was close enough that she could touch it. She grabbed the hilt and ripped it out of the scabbard and before he could react she stabbed him in the crotch. Kelly quickly took the knife out and waited for the scream but none came, and as she watched him collapse due to pain and blood loss she saw that his throat had a scar running across it, he had survived having his throat cut and it had cost him his vocal cords.

She quickly started turning the knife around so she could cut the ropes around her elbows and once one arm was free it was easier to cut the ropes on the other arm, then came the difficult part removing the pin from her legs. She would have to do this in silence otherwise guards would start running through that door faster than First years on Christmas ,so she picked the wooden spoon from the unconscious guards hand put it between her teeth. The pin was longer than the width of her legs so one end was sticking out of left leg so she could get a good grip, but her main worry was keeping the pin straight so she didn't cut any main arteries. Then she pulled. White hot pain filled her mind and all her instincts shouted at her to stop and cry, but she bit harder into the spoon and continued pulling. Slowly and extremely painfully she pulled the pin out from her thighs and once the pin was out she ripped her sleeves to create some makeshift bandages to stop the blood flow. Kelly then took the spoon out of her mouth and started to rub her aching muscles. Kelly knew that her guard would normally start to leave right now, she had to move fast. She picked up the Uzi from the still unconscious guard, she raised an eyebrow this was a good Uzi, it had a proper muzzle stock and a reflex sight Verity had known what she was doing with these weapons.

Kelly walked towards the door wincing at the pain from her legs, they were extremely painful but she had definitely felt worse, that vodka hangover for once. Kelly opened the door and peered round the corner, no guards so far but you could never tell and Verity was anything but predictable. She walked down the corridor trying to find the exit as quickly as possible, looking down endless corridors and avoiding guards then she saw her mobile on a small table. The table itself was near a sleeping guard and when Kelly went closer she saw that he too had his throat cut, then it hit her all the male guards had their vocal cords removed. Kelly felt like she was going to throw up, why would someone want to do this? Kelly pushed those thoughts away from her head and grabbed her phone and started to dial a number as she ran. She hoped Sam would pick up.

"Hello Kelly what do you want?" This was agreement if she phoned through her works phone she normally wanted something.

"I need to you to trace my call and then give me a location where you can pick me up."

"Gotcha can't pick you up there; try to find a car with Sat Nav." Kelly ran trying to find the Garage without alerting the guards then she looked out a window and noticed a BMW right below her, she ran backwards and fired her Uzi at the window and then she jumped out the window and landed with a roll. She then prayed to any god she could think of as she checked to see if door was locked, thankfully it wasn't and the gods were safe from her wrath. She got in and ducked as bullets started to whizz over her head she turned the ignition and floored the accelerator.

Kelly looked into the rear view mirror at the mansion she had escaped from and then she turned on the Sat Nav and entered the postcode that Sam had sent her. It was only a couple of miles away and she would be able to get there in a couple minutes, and the fact her legs were killing her weren't helping her.

When she arrived she walked to the memorial in the middle of the village square, she would be meeting Sam here ,and there he was getting out of his stupid mini smiling at her. Then was a loud crack and Sam's face exploded into a mist of blood.

**Don't hate me for killing Sam it was the right thing to do trust me**


	7. Tears

Michael didn't like what he was seeing in the rear view mirror, the once proud former head girl of St Trinians was sitting in the back of his patrol car looking nothing like her file picture. Her file picture showed a girl oozing confidence as if she wore it like it like a perfume, beautiful and deadly the perfect combination. The girl he was seeing now was the completely the opposite, she still had the raven black hair and the slightly pale skin but she had a scar running down her cheek almost like cracked porcelain. The confidence that was once worn like a perfume was all gone, replaced with the husky smell of grief, blood and rotten food. Michael couldn't stand a weak looking St Trinians; it was like watching a bruiser doing ballet, it shouldn't happen. After meeting Tania and Tara he had somehow managed to like them and especially their mother. Then the idea struck him like a lightning bolt and I picked my radio and decided in once in my life to be informal.

"Hey Canvas can you patch me through to sis?"

"Sure thing Mic." Cameron "Canvas" was called Canvas due to the huge amount tattoos he managed to cram onto his body.

"Hey Mic.2 the voice of my sister came over the radio. She was the only one who dared to give me a kick up the arse literally or figuratively when she decided when I needed one.

"Yeah I need you to take this girl to Sarah's she can't deal with the whole legal system right especially since she just lost her brother. "

"Gotcha and where will you be exactly."

"It says on the file she has a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend or _girlfriend." _

"The latter."

"Right see ya when you get back to the station." I put down the radio and turned my full attention to driving and making sure Kelly was ok. These encounters with St Trinians girls were softening him. Normally he wouldn't give a rats tail about these girls but considering his girlfriend had two daughters who were a member of the feared group; he had to look at the girls in a new light. And in the new light the girls almost looked normal.

He pulled up at the station and sis came out of the station and took a shell shocked Kelly into another patrol car, while he drove off towards St Tristans wondering how was going to enter one of the dangerous places in the world. He pulled up the door and entered the building, already hearing the noises of a regular school day. Then a girl came up with pale make up and an orange streak came towards me and gave, me a cynical look.

"What do you want rozzer." Bye bye respect.

"I want to talk to Annabelle it's about Kelly." The girl raised an eyebrow and a flicker of unknown emotion flickered across her face.

"Kelly's brother went looking for her do you know where he is because the schools worried." Michael used one of the universal skills of a police officer, not showing what he was thinking. Michael was absolutely panicking inside how the hell would he tell a group of the most dangerous teens that their head boy was dead. He had an idea.

"Tell everyone to go to the hall and I mean everybody." She just gave a look.

"Who's authority?"

"A Rozzer who has a lot of pepper spray."She took my meaning and walked off and went up a flight of stairs to my left. I went to the main hall; I had been here before on numerous occasions to deal with many problems including a mild war. I stood on the stage at the back and watched as the mixture of students pile in and Michael looked for a particular face and he spotted her, Annabelle Fritton the girlfriend of Kelly. Michael looked around and decided to start now.

"First of all I would like to say that I would like for Annabelle to stay behind after this." Michael then decided to go straight to the point. "Sam Jones is dead." He then watched the faces go straight form shock to grief in under a second. He hated this but it was his job and he had to live with it. He watched as the girl with the orange streak just stay where she stood while others rushed around, running to friends and trying to comfort each other. She stood there, not believing the news she was hearing and he watched as Annabelle went and comfort her even though her own eye were about to let lose the water works.

One by one the girls left until only Annabelle was left standing all alone. He walked down from the stage and guided her to the car and drove hoping his idea would work.

Kelly stared at the wall trying to absorb what had happened and it was as if there was a war was going on inside her. One half of her was happy; she had escaped from Verities prison alive. She had managed to escape from a building with holes in both her legs, not to mention enduring torture both physically and mentally. The other part of her was tearing itself with grief at the death of Sam, her brother who had been there on the day their parents died, comforting her as she cried her heart out even though she was the eldest sibling. He was there to celebrate when she made head girl, paying for her to hire an exclusive club for the whole night so she could invite the whole of St Trinians. Now who would hold her hand or listen to her problems and offer genuine advice. Her brother was gone. She looked at Tania and Tara sleeping beside her, they had tried to do their best to comfort her but it was futile effort as nothing could comfort her know. She then heard a creak as the door to the living room opened and there stood Annabelle looking at her, with deliberate moments she got up and looked at her and then she cried as Annabelle hugged her.

**I know this took longer than normal but I was working on my second magor fanfic so I hope you like this chapter ;)**


End file.
